A Trip back to Munich
by Mayura-Hikari-090
Summary: Ed and Winry's trip back to Munich. Postseries companion to Trapped in Hinamizawa Inn lemonscented chapter up! EdxWin
1. Chapter 1

Hi there! Author here! (or liz-chan). A few notes…This story is the companion to "Trapped in Hinamizawa Inn" featuring everyone's favorite neko-obessed brother Alphonse Elric. I've been commissioned by na-chan to write the story of Ed and Win's trip back to Munich (actually I begged and would've written it even if she said no…). Mind you, this story will not be focused around humor (like na-chan's story). It is pure fluff cuz I LOVE FLUFF!!! dances in the flowers So please enjoy this super fluffy version of Ed and Win's relationship and their trip to Munich (warning lemon-scented stuff ahead…it _is_ Ed and Win after all)

-o-o-o-o-

Edward Elric glanced suspiciously at his younger brother, sitting on his bed in their hotel room. The younger was grinning stupidly at him. "What's with that stupid look on your face, Al?" he asked.

"It's nothing, Brother," Al replied, with another grin, as Winry walked into the room.

"All packed, Ed?" she asked. Ed nodded and looked back at his brother, still grinning like an idiot.

"Aren't you going to pack, Al?"

The grinning idiot shook his head. "I'll let you lovebirds head back to Munich first. I'm going finish up research here."

Ed shrugged and grabbed his bag. "Whatever. Later, Al. Be careful."

"Bye you guys. Make sure you use protection!"

Ed's eyes bugged out of his head and his face turned bright red. Winry's did the same. "ALPHONSE!" Edward screamed.

"Just kidding, Brother." Al grinned again. Ed rolled his eyes, attempting to shrug off the comment. He and Winry left the room.

"Al _was_ just kidding…right?" Winry asked, her face still red.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, definitely!" Ed replied, flustered.

The problem was that Alphonse seemed to be incredible perceptive on Edward's feelings toward their childhood friend. And Al wasn't that far off. It wasn't like Ed hadn't thought about it. He had _definitely _thought about it. He was just too embarrassed to make a move.

They headed in silence to the train station with Edward still trying to shake off Al's comment. _He must have been kidding_, he thought._ It's Al for crying out loud! He doesn't have a perverted bone in his body_ (A/N: heh heh).

Winry turned to him with a paper bag and two cups. "Are you okay, Ed?" she asked, handing him a cup. "You've been so quiet since we left."

"Oh! I'm fine!" he said, a little too cheerfully. "Um, what's this?" He gestured to the cups and the bag.

"A snack for our trip!" she replied, reaching into the bag and pulling out a wrapped up sandwich. Ed took a sip from the cup and discovered black coffee.

Finally, they boarded the train. Ed's mind was still trying to wrap around the fact that Winry was actually here with him, on this side of the gate, no less. _I can't screw this up…like everything else_. The only problem was he didn't know what he was trying _not_ to screw up.

Ok, so they kissed…twice. And those weren't kid kisses, either. And he had had a sort of crush on her since they were little. But what did that add up to?

Winry seemed to sense his inner turmoil (even though she didn't know what it was about). She touched his arm gently and smiled. "Don't worry, we'll be back soon!" she said. "I can't wait to see your home in Munich! What's it like?"

For the rest of the trip, Ed told Winry about their lives in Munich, and their rocketry research (she was particularly interested in that). He talked about it like it was home to him, but all the while he kept thinking _It's not home…._

Ed wants some…ooooh. Sorry, no perviness…yet. Next chap will probably have lemon-scented stuff…hee hee // Where is all this kinkiness coming from? Enjoy please READ AND REVIEW…please. EDXWIN 4EVER!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2!!! applause sorry it's long sweatdrop

-o-o-o-o-

The rolling snow-covered hills of Switzerland passed by, lulling everyone on the train to sleep. Everyone except Edward, who was still deep in thought.

Winry had long fallen asleep on Ed's shoulder, something he couldn't understand since his shoulder wasn't exactly like a pillow. But she was obviously comfortable. She shivered a little due to the lack of heating on the train. Ed didn't want her to sit there shivering, so he put his arm around her. She snuggled closer to him and stayed asleep.

The train continued for a while. Ed's heart was pounding at Winry being so close, but he was glad she was comfortable.

The train suddenly lurched, stalled and then continued, though Ed noticed it was moving slower than it had been. _Something's wrong…_, he thought. _Maybe I should wake up Winry…._

It finally stopped at a station is some remote town. The conductor came over the intercom and said, "_Attention all passengers. We've just received word that the mountain tracks are covered in snow and ice. It is too dangerous to continue. Please find places to stay in town. We are very sorry for the inconvenience._"

_Damn_, Ed thought. Winry had woken up when the passengers had begun to protest. She rubbed her eyes and looked, sleepily, at Ed. "What's going on? Why did we stop?" she asked.

Ed stood to get their luggage. "The tracks are covered in ice and snow, so we can't go on. We have to find somewhere to stay tonight." She nodded and took her suitcase.

-o-o-o-o-

Winry walked beside Ed in silence. She, too, had been flustered by Al's comment earlier, but she had brushed it off. She didn't think much of it; after all, Al loved to joke about her and Ed being together.

But…were they really together? She really wanted them to be together, but Edward was so stubborn. She knew it would take a lot of work to get him to admit his feelings for her…if he _had_ feelings for her.

She shook her head to clear the thoughts. No, Ed must have some feelings. Why did he get so defensive in Venice? Winry decided to just not think about it.

She looked at the snow-blanketed town and all of the NO-VACANCY signs. "Guess there were more people on our train than we thought," Winry said softly.

Ed muttered something incoherent under his breath. Probably something about faulty railroad lines. Winry was getting worried that they wouldn't be able to find a place to stay. _What if we have to sleep in the snow!? I suppose we would use each other's body heat for warmth, but…._

Her thoughts trailed off as her face grew redder. Did she really just think about _that_? It was just Alphonse's comment earlier getting to her.

They reached the end of town and there was still no inn to be found (A/N: Ha! Like the Nativity story…except Winry's not pregnant, Ed's not Joseph, and they're not gonna sleep in a barn…so maybe not…--). Winry was starting to reach freak-out point on her worry-o-meter, when they finally saw a hotel with a VACANCY sign.

"Finally!" Ed cried. He grabbed Winry's hand and pulled her toward the hotel. Seeing her face, he said, "Don't worry, Win. We don't have to sleep in the snow!"

She smiled because he was holding her hand and, well, he sounded so cute.

Unfortunately, irony hates Edward and Winry. (A/N heh heh I'm evil )

When they walked up to the desk, Ed said, breathlessly, "Are we too late?"

"No!" the woman behind the counter said, cheerfully. "A room for two?" Ed nodded. "All we have left is a room with one double bed. Will that be alright?"

Winry started to nod, but Ed blurted, "No, it won't!"

Winry was a little shocked by this. Why would he care if he shared a bed with her? It wasn't like that hadn't done it before (well, when they were little). So they were older…and a little attracted to each other…what did that matter?

_Maybe, he's rethinking all that stuff before and he's really_ doesn't _have feelings for me…_

"I'm sorry, sir," the receptionist said, in her same cheerful tone. "That is all we have. If it's not acceptable, there are plenty of others waiting that will find it acceptable."

"Fine," Ed grumbled. "We'll take it."

Sorry! No lemon stuff…yet!!! I had to set it up. I love the nativity story thing and Winry's worry-o-meter. XD Sorry this one's long to but please R&R EDXWIN 4EVER!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Lemon (sort of) chapter!!! Sorry there's sooo much before, but I had to set the mood…sort of…ENJOY!!!

-o-o-o-o-

Ed opened the closet door, searching for extra pillows and blankets. Winry sat on the bed and watched him curiously. "What are you doing, Edward?" she asked.

"Well, I don't think it would be, um, proper," he stammered, pulling out some blankets. "If we, um, sleep together." He paused, realizing what he'd said. "I mean! If we sleep in the same bed! Yeah, that's what I meant."

His face had turned a beet red, almost purple. Winry was trying hard not to laugh. He was so cute, even though he was nervous.

"Ed, you're being an idiot," she said. She patted the bedspread beside her and continued, "There's plenty of room here. There's no point in you sleeping on the floor, besides it's really cold."

"I'll be fin—," he started, but stopped when Winry stood up.

She gently tugged the blanket from his hands. "I won't let you," she stated, firmly. She pulled harder on the blanket. In his state of nervousness, Ed let go.

"Now," she said, putting the blanket back up. "We'll sleep in this bed and it'll be fine. What are you so nervous about? It's just me."

_What _am_ I so nervous about?_ He couldn't stop his hands from shaking (A/N: or hand…does automail shake from nervousness?). But why? Why was it so nerve-wracking to have her so close? He shook his head to clear the thoughts.

Winry noticed his hands. She gently took them in her own. "What's wrong?" she asked, trying to meet his eyes. "Please tell me."

Their eyes met for a brief moment…until Ed broke it, saying, "It's nothing. You can change first. I'll be in the lobby."

Then he left.

-o-o-o-o-

_Stupid Ed_, Winry cursed. _Why does he have to be so…so stupid!_ She folded her clothes and angrily threw them in her suitcase. She really felt something when their eyes met. She always did. But then Ed had to go and ruin it.

She pulled her long, blonde hair out of her hair tie. The long tresses fell down to her mid-back with pieces hanging over her shoulders. She stared at her reflection. The face looking back at her was tired and worn-out looking, but not un-attractive, at least, she didn't think she was that un-attractive. For once, she didn't have grease smudges on her face or in her hair.

She looked down at her body. _Does he think I'm not attractive?_ Her sight became blurry and when she looked back up, the face in the mirror had tear stains on her face. _Oh yeah…she's me._

The door opened and the back of Ed's head came into view. "Is it safe to look?" he asked.

"Uh-huh," she replied, nodding and wiping her eyes. _I'll see what's up. He can't hide forever_.

"Do you need me to leave for you to change?" she asked, hoping that he wouldn't recognize the stains on her face.

"It'll be fine," he said, pulling off his jacket. Winry pretended to be brushing her teeth, but she was really staring at his reflection in the mirror.

(A/N: this is for all the fangirls) He started unbuttoning his shirt, revealing his well-muscled chest. Winry felt her face grow very hot and her lips parted. He threw the shirt onto his suitcase and began undoing the button on his pants. He threw those as well onto his suitcase, leaving him in nothing but his boxers.

Winry quickly finished her "teeth-brushing" and turned just in time to see Ed pull his hair out of the ponytail. It fell partly over his shoulders and down his back. For some reason, Winry really wanted to run her fingers through it…she imagined it would be really soft, for a guy anyway….

Her cheeks pinked, again. _What am I thinking? Why is he undressing in front of me? Is he suddenly all fine with us staying here together…alone?_

"You okay?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "I mean, you looked like you'd been crying earlier…."

"I'm fine!" she said, a little too cheerfully.

Finally, they pulled the covers back from the bed and climbed in. Lying in the dark, Winry realized how thin the blankets were. She shivered and opened her eyes seeing Ed's back, gently rising and falling with his breathing. She could tell he was already asleep.

She moved closer to him, resting her cheek on his back. She closed her eyes, feeling much warmer and started drifted off to sleep.

"Winry?"

Her eyes popped open. She heard it again. "Winry?"

She looked up a little and saw Ed looking over his shoulder at her. "What are you doing?"

"I was cold and I…." she trailed off, blushing.

"If you're cold, I get you another blanket."

"But this is much more comfortable," she explained, feeling bold. "I think I'll sleep better this way."

He pulled away from her. "Go to sleep, Winry."

She moved toward him, even closer than before. "_Winry…,_" he said, gritting his teeth. "_Go…to…sleep._"

"I'm trying," she replied, snuggling closer. He was so warm.

He suddenly jumped out of the bed. "What the hell are you trying to do?" he asked.

"I'm trying to go to sleep, but you're spazzing out." She sat up, staring at him. "Why do you think this is so weird?"

He averted his eyes. "I…I don't…I mean, it's just that…well, you know…."

Winry got out of bed and walked toward him. "Winry…I think…."

"Shhh." She put her finger to his lips, surprising herself. _Why am I being so…so _forwardShe took a deep breath, staring deep into his golden eyes. _I want this…._

She gently pressed her lips to his. He seemed shocked at first, but she felt him relax. Tilting her head, she deepened the kiss. He kissed her back hard, almost desperately. She felt them moving, but didn't register it until she felt the bed under her back.

"Edward," she breathed. He started kissing her neck, while she ran her fingers through his hair. "Edward…."

He suddenly stilled and pulled away, sitting up. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean…."

"Ed, stop pushing me away," she pleaded, touching his left arm. "I…I l—"

"Don't say it!" Ed stood up, his back to her. "Just don't say it."

"Don't say what?" she asked, standing up as well. "Don't say that…that I love you!"

He turned at her words. "I love you," she said again. "I always have."

"Don't say that," he said, softly, almost painfully. "You don't know what you're saying."

"I do," she whispered. "I love you, Edward."

He met her eyes. "You…love me?"

She nodded. He sat back down, running his fingers through his hair. "You can't…."

"I know what's at stake," she said, tenderly stroking his hair. "But I don't care. I love you. I love you so much, I--."

He cut her off with a kiss. She gasped from the suddenness, but soon melted into their kiss. She had fallen back onto the bed when he breathed in her ear, "I love you."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Oooh! Lemony stuff…heh heh. I'm so kinky…not really. Anyways, the action shall begin and with action comes more FLUFF!! Sorry, I'm a fluff-addict…ok enough ranting with bad grammar…ON WITH THE STORY!!!

-o-o-o-o-

Winry's eyes slowly opened. She tried to remember where she was and then it hit her. Her mind was racing from what had happened. _Did we…really…?_ She managed to look around. Her head was pillowed by Edward's bare chest. She smiled at how close they were. She could feel every breath he took and every beat of his heart. She looked up and saw Edward's sleeping face.

He looked so peaceful, no lines of worry or laughter or anything on his face. There was just calm and peace. She moved herself up a little bit to kiss him, but he stirred before her lips could reach his.

"Grrhhnnn."

"Sh, shh," she soothed, smoothing his hair. She kissed him softly, hardly daring to believe this was really happening. "Go back to sleep."

"Good morning," he said, sleepily. He gently brushed his finger tips across her cheek. "Some night, huh?"

She grinned and nodded. Lying back against him, she snuggled close. Her fingers traced the many scars on his chest. _How did he get so many?_ She ran one finger across a long, puckered scar along his stomach.

Ed stretched lazily. She figured he didn't think they had to hurry. There would probably be extra trains running because of last night.

_Last night…._ She smiled again. His left hand came up around her, rubbing her back which was barely covered by the sheet.

"I guess we should get going," Edward said. "The station will be packed."

"Hmmm. I don't want to move," she replied, burying her head against his neck. "This is too cozy."

He obviously couldn't argue with her. She trailed soft kisses up and down his neck, caressing his face and running her fingers through his hair. "Hmmm, Winry…," he murmured.

She grinned again and moved to kiss his lips. They kissed passionately, last night still with them. She longed for that feeling again, of being so close to him, part of him….

"Win, we can't right now," he said, gently pushing her off him.

"Edward…."

"We gotta catch a train." He sat up, rubbing his eyes. "The sooner we get back to Munich the better, okay?"

"But—"

"No buts," he stated. He kissed her again. "Think of it this way…the sooner we get back, we can, uh, get back to, uh, _this_."

Her lips curled up, slyly. "What do you mean by that," she asked, leaning in closer.

"_Winry,_" he said, in a warning tone.

"I'm just asking!"

"You know what I mean." He sighed. "I'll take the shower first, okay?"

She nodded, watching him walk across the room to the bathroom. She knew what he meant by "_this_", but what did last night mean for them? Were they "together" now? She knew she wanted to be with him. He _had_ told her he loved her. And she loved him. So…they were boyfriend and girlfriend, right? For some reason in her head, acknowledging Edward as her boyfriend just seemed weird. Ed was more than a boyfriend to her. But was there a word for what she really felt he was to her?

She heard the shower running and a thought occurred to her. _We _could_ save time…._ Her sly grin returned. _Not like there's anything to hide…_. She walked over to the bathroom and opened it (A/N: without knocking! Dirty girl…).

She stared at Ed's back, hidden a little by the steam. Then, she walked over to the shower door and eased it open….

-o-o-o-o-

A train whistle blew. Ed turned in the direction of the sound. _Just one more…_. They _had_ saved time thanks to Winry, but they still had to wait five trains before they could leave. They were leaving on the last train, but if they hadn't…_saved time_, then they would have to stay another night.

Ed blushed. Not that staying another night was a bad thing. And, being late gave them the opportunity to spend quality time together. They browsed the shops along the main street and were eating lunch in a quaint café. Ed didn't think much of it until he heard two old ladies whispering behind him while Winry was in the bathroom.

"Such a cute couple," the first one whispered.

"Yes, don't find genuine love and attraction in young people these days…so nice to see that now."

Ed's face felt hot. _They were a couple? With "genuine love and attraction"? What the hell?_ He figured their relationship would progress after last night…and this morning…but did they were a freaking red sign over their heads that said it?

_This is bad, bad, bad, BAD! We can't go back to Munich like this…but what can I tell Winry? I don't wanna break her heart…she'll break my face!_

Winry returned from the bathroom, pulling out her wallet. "What do you think you're doing?" Ed asked, gesturing at the money in her hand.

"Paying for my lunch, dipwad," she answered coolly. "That is what money's for."

Ed moved her hand from the table, reaching into his own back pocket. "I've got it. Don't worry about it."

Winry put her hands on her hips and stared him down. "Playing the noble boyfriend are we?"

Ed chuckled and laid down the money. They left the café when what she said registered in his mind. _Boyfriend…boyfriend._ It bounced around, echoing the finality of the word. He turned to say something about this, remember the old ladies, but found he couldn't say a word.

Winry turned to point at some street performers, laughing. His face turned red, thinking about how cute she was. She pulled on his arm, saying something he couldn't hear. Her voice from the night before rang in his ears…_Edward…Edward…._

"Hey, Shorty!"

"WHAT?!" Ed whirled around, snapping out of his daze. Winry hid her giggling grin behind her hand. "WHO'S CALLING ME A BEAN SPROUT MIDGET?!" (A/N: that's for you shrimplyirresistible)

"Well, since you didn't answer to Ed," Winry laughed. He stared at her, steaming. "I'm sorry," she said, putting on the puppy-eyed pout.

He realized then that he couldn't resist, deny or hurt her. _She's just too damn_ cute He knew how easily he _could_ hurt her though which scared him. He also knew that she was slowly becoming a big weakness to him (other than Alphonse).

"Whatever," he muttered. He continued walking toward the train station, slightly registering how wonderful and complicated his life would be with Winry now.

-o-o-o-o-

Winry stared at his back with a questioning look in her eyes. _What's up with him?_ She ran to catch up with him, hooking her arm through his when she did. He looked at her, alarmed. "Something wrong?" she asked innocently.

He shook his head. They walked along in silence, until they reached the train station. _I'm finally gonna see what Ed and Al's home looks like!_ She couldn't help but feel excited, since it was by luck she found them in Venice. _What if I hadn't found them?_ The train whistle blew and the ticket collector shouted, "ALL ABOARD!"

They settled into their compartment, Winry leaning against Edward comfortably. He looked out the window, obviously distracted.

Winry suddenly felt frustrated at him. What did she have to do to get him to be honest and open with her? How much farther could their relationship go for him to trust her? She looked at him, silently pleading_, what do I have to do? I just want to help you._

The train lurched suddenly. Ed and Winry fell from their seats and landed sprawled on the floor. "What the freakin' hell?" Ed exclaimed, helping Winry up. Many of the other passengers had fallen, too.

"_Alright!" _came a raspy voice over the intercom. _"Now, if everyone cooperates and doesn't panic, no one will die."_ The voice chuckled, darkly. "_This train has been officially taken over by the National Socialist Workers Party, and will _not_ arrive at its destination._"

Winry looked at Edward, fearfully. "Edward…?" she said, in a small voice. He protectively put his arm around her.

"Don't worry," he said fierce protective instinct in his eyes. "I'll protect you." (A/N: Awwww! Soo kawaii!!!! dies from fluff)

"_My men will be coming around to inspect the cars and get rid of anyone who may be a resister…so get ready…"_ the voice finished, menacingly.

Winry began to wonder if they would ever get to Munich…alive.

(OMG!! NAZIS TOOK OVER THE TRAIN!! Oh wait...I knew that...I'm the author! Oh well, updates may be scarce so don't kill me. I've got fking school, a manga to write and I have a new idea for another EdxWin fanfic so keep watching me…!)


End file.
